


Touch Me

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch me. Touch me with your hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of the blue. Enjoy!

_Touch me. Touch me with your hands, the rough, calloused skin so nice against my own._

_Kiss me with your chapped lips that catch against mine._

_Look at me with those determined, burning eyes of yours that always burn so many emotions into me._

_Let me feel your stubble underneath my gloved hands._

_Gloved…you hate them, don’t you?_

_Is it because you cannot feel my skin in yours when we dance, when he cuddle or make love?_

_My nervous, sweaty palms when you lean close to dominate me?_ “You’re thinkin’ too hard again.”

Joseph’s eyes focused again to Sebastian on top of him, his hands pinned above his head with Sebastian’s fingers threaded with his. “Was I?”

“Yeah. Kept staring at me.” he cocked his head. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

_You kiss down my neck and I can’t help but be torn between feeling and thinking. I wanted to focus on the feeling of you touching me but I still wonder why you hate my gloves so much then I think, you hate them because you know I do._

_You know I hate how I’m afraid to feel._

_I’m afraid to feel you incase you leave me._

_You lost your family but I lost Sebastian the same day._

_This man that kisses me now isn’t the man I fell in love with._

_But he’s close._

_He’s so close I can almost touch him but he’s still just an inch away._

_He’s just a piece of black leather away_

“Touch me, Sebastian.” Joseph demands when the light gliding over his ribs is too soft.

_Yes, touch me. Touch me just a little harder, with a little more force and authority and maybe I’ll be tempted to take off my gloves._

_Because then I’ll know the Sebastian I know is back._

_The Sebastian not afraid to take what he wants,_

_But is not afraid to to show the family side of himself._

_Just touch me a little rougher and longer each day._

_Then I’ll touch my Sebastian without any barrier between us._


End file.
